


The First Time

by KnotThayet



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Mistress, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotThayet/pseuds/KnotThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Watson was involved in one of his sessions was quite accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for explicit content and mild BDSM. My first Elementary fic, this plot bunny just wouldn’t leave me alone. Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Sadly Elementary is not mine, but I thought I’d borrow the characters for a little while.

The first time Watson was involved in one of his sessions was quite accidental. His favoured Mistress had come to the brownstone while Watson was in the city for the day on business. Sherlock was handcuffed to the ladder in the library blindfolded and facing the wall when he heard Watson’s key in the door. 

She entered the brownstone just as his Mistress began her ministrations with the singletail. 

Sherlock felt the heat rise in his chest, embarrassed at first that she was seeing him like this, concerned that the damage to their relationship would be irreparable. He knew better than to speak, Mistress Elvira would never allow such an insult. Above the sound of the singletail on his skin he heard Watson gasp then the front door close sharply, not quite a slam.

Then, unexpectedly Mistress Elvira’s voice, “Girl if you intend to remain you will do so quietly! If you cannot manage that then leave now!”  
“I, I don’t…” Watson, hesitant and obviously embarrassed  
“ I said quietly! Sit down, hands where I can see them and watch. You will not speak and you will not under any circumstances touch, do you understand me?”

Silence……. Sherlock strained his ears trying to discern whether Watson had left or followed Mistress Elvira’s order. He inhaled deeply and caught Watson’s scent, laced with something new, something he would almost swear was arousal. 

He flinched when the next lash of the singletail struck, knocked out of his usual rhythm by Watson’s presence. Every sense was heightened for the remainder of the session. The sensations were euphoric due to the knowledge that Watson was present, a voyeur to his punishment. 

When Mistress Elvira finally gave him permission to cum he required virtually no stimulus and had to fight to keep Watson’s name from his lips. All he could think of was her holding the whip, her issuing his orders, she was everywhere, all around him, in every inch of him.

As he began to come down from the natural high of the endorphins panic set in. How could things ever be the same again.


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock talks to Mistress Elvira during his aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys after such a lovely warm welcome to the fandom I thought I'd share a follow up scene. I'm not convinced I have Sherlocks voice right, but I'm still working on my characterisation, so please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Again this chapter is unbetaed and I own nothing!

Three hours had passed since Watson walked in unexpectedly on his session with Mistress Elvira. Sherlock's mind was still abuzz with the events of the afternoon, his initial panic hollowing out to gut wrenching dread.

Earlier that afternoon, when Mistress Elvira had begun to undo his bonds he had heard footsteps on the stairs. Then nothing.

Elvira had held him on the bearskin rug, stroking his hair and bringing him back to himself slowly and gently. Once she was convinced he has recovered from the scene she gently scolded him. “Sherlock, you should have told me she was coming home. You know I like to have a plan in place. Throwing that particular cog in the wheel was unfair, for all we all enjoyed it.”

Sherlock looked at her in surprise, one eyebrow raised, “You think that was planned? Watson was supposed to be with a client all afternoon, I didn’t anticipate her return until 4:30 at the earliest.”

Elvira gasped, “You mean she didn’t know…”

“More likely she responded to your authority as a result of the shock.” Sherlock replied. “Watson is of course aware of my particular tastes, but to my knowledge she does not partake in them.”

After a moments silence Elvira beginning packing away the tools of her trade. “I don’t think I should stay. You need to have a conversation with your housemate and I think my presence would only complicate things.” Elvira tipped Sherlocks chin back so she could look him in the eye, “Promise me you’ll speak to her about this, it’s important not to let things fester. I’ll call you tomorrow to check in.”

Sherlock sat back against the sofa, still naked but cover by the bearskin. With just a hit of his usual self assured manner her saluted Elvira as she headed for the door, “Yes Mistress” he smirked.

As Elvira left she shook her head. Even in his current state Sherlock just couldn't keep his cocksure attitude under control. Which in all honesty was why she enjoyed dominating him so much. Now if he could just talk his pretty housemate around Elvira was convinced they could have some real fun.


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat there on the living room floor for far longer than he intended. Sherlock knew that Elvira was correct, he had to speak to Watson, make his apologies for what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, another unbetaed chapter. It's time to face the music....maybe. Please don't hate me!

He sat there on the living room floor for far longer than he intended. Evening was drawing in and the streetlights were in by the time Sherlock came back to himself. His usually focused mind was in a spin. 

Sherlock knew that Elvira was correct, he had to speak to Watson, make his apologies for what had happened. He needed to make her see that the circumstances surrounding this afternoons …. interruption were not premeditated. 

More than anything else he needed to find some trousers.

Sherlock felt the need to dress the way Watson would expect, tweed and a stiff collared shirt. Sadly his back and thighs were not in a fit state to wear such rough fabrics and he simply loathed the thought of approaching this discourse dressed in sweatpants.

He shook his head at his own selfishness. Worrying about his own comfort after subjecting Watson in this manner simply wasn’t courteous. He has to deal with this immediately, Elvira was right, he had to lance the boil.

**********************************

Joan sat on her bed staring at the window wall blankly. Her mind was still racing from this afternoons…. incident. She couldn’t get the image of Sherlock bound and submissive out of her head. 

She was so ashamed of her own reaction. When the dominatrix had given her an order she had simply followed it, completely given up control in an instant.  
Joan still couldn’t decide whether to be disgusted or maybe, possibly ….. open to the idea.

A quiet knock on her door knocked her from her revelry. She glanced around and immediately blushed at the sight of Sherlock, still bedraggled in grey sweats and an oversized t-shirt. Joan cast her eyes down and hoped he’d disappear.

True to form Sherlock ignored her discomfort. Here we go, Joan thought. He was looking at her almost defiantly and yet there was something else there, something she just couldn’t place.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson looks… Dejected. Her shoulders are slumped and she will barley meet his eyes. It is he thinks, entirely possible that the fallout is far worse than he imagined. For a moment his mind runs wild and he falters. But no, he must do this, cannot leave this room without having the dreaded conversation, no matter the consequences he cannot let this lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for. This isn't the fireworks I know some of you may have been waiting for, but this is how it wanted to be. I hope you enjoy it, I'd love your comments on Joan's voice. While Sherlock is very clear in my head Watson is... Less so, sometime I feel like she's talking into a pillow.... In another room! Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Watson looks… Dejected. Her shoulders are slumped and she will barley meet his eyes. It is he thinks, entirely possible that the fallout is far worse than he imagined. For a moment his mind runs wild and he falters. But no, he must do this, cannot leave this room without having the dreaded conversation, no matter the consequences he cannot let this lie.

"I...." He stumbles, looking down at the floor. Suddenly the words pile up in his mouth, a torrent he cannot control. " It was not my intention that you should return home to such scene Watson, I swear to you. It was my understanding that you would be out of the brownstone for the whole afternoon. I had been awaiting such an opportunity for Elvira to visit since Kitty left. Please be assured that this afternoons events were not premeditated."

Silence. He risks a glance in Watson's direction. She's twisting the cover of her bedclothes in her hands, eyes lowered. Sherlock fells.... Vulnerable, exposed, everything that he had hoped a session with Elvira would resolve, all of his wounds reopened.

Finally Watson met his eyes," I appreciate your honesty Sherlock. I'm sure that coming to me like this can't have been easy for you. While I knew of your," she pauses, wetting her lips with a flick of her tongue," particular tastes, it is one thing to be aware and another to encounter them in such a vivid way."

She is meeting his eyes now, her gaze forceful," I think I need to apologise to you. I didn't warn you that I was going to be back earlier than planned. And the fact that I stayed, that I didn't gain your consent to stay, is inexcusable. I..." 

Sherlock cut her off, broke through her apology forcefully," Watson you have nothing to apologise for. Elvira thought mistakenly that this was something we had planned. I understand that you might need some time, but I am hopeful our relationship can recover." Abruptly this was all too much. He turned on his heal to leave. 

"Sherlock?" Watson's voice is hesitant, questioning. He turns to once again meet her gaze. "Please don't go. I don't know how to feel, I don't know what to think, please just... Stay" 

How could he possibly refuse her, after all she had done for him. It suddenly occurrs to Sherlock that this would, in all likelihood have been Watson's first encounter with a Dominatrix. She had effectively taken on the role of a submissive, with none of the usual preparation. Her experience certainly hadn't been Safe, Sane and Consensual, the BDSM communities pillar of strength, set in place to protect all who partake. His guilt over the the incident peaks and for a moment his is filled with self revulsion.

That moment of consideration is all it takes. He slowly approaches Watson's bed, giving her time to change her mind. When she doesnt reject his advance, he sits on the bed beside her, taking her hand in his and gently pulling her against his side. Watson folds against him, tucking her head under his chin so she can avoid his eyes. He strokes her hair, playing softly with its fine strands the make him think of silk.

"My dear Watson, everything is going to be all right" he assures her quietly. With his words she clings more tightly to his hand, as though it is the only thing grounding her and Sherlock knows he will remain here as long as Watson will have him.


	5. Follow ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from Elvira gives Joan a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Elvira decided she wasn't done and wanted back in. Let me know what you think! Due to work commitments posting is probably going to slow down a touch, but now that's I've figured out the draft facility I'm trying to lengthen the chapters for you so there's a bit more meat to them. 
> 
> Once again unbetaed and the characters are only borrowed.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Joan woke up she was alone in her bed, or so she thought. Movement caught her eye and she realised Clyde was clambering amongst her bedsheets, wearing his dinosaur cosy. By her bed was a mug of tea, tendrils of stream rising into the air, indicating that it was fresh. Further investigation revealed hot buttered toast on her bedside table and an outfit laid out on the bucket chair at the end of her bed.... Sherlock's chair.

Joan's mind wandered unbidden back to the previous evening. Sherlock had held her for well over an hour, much longer than he would usually remain still. This side to him, gentle and gentlemanly was new, though not a huge surprise. It had always seemed impossible that he could be that acerbic all of the time and she had caught tiny glimpses of it during their time together.

She drank her tea and nibbled her toast, giving herself time to consider this adjustment to the dynamic of their relationship. It felt.... Good, positive. He had made her feel cared for and safe when she needed it most. As she began to dress she noted the time, 11am. He had left her to sleep for a solid 9 hours, a luxury she rarely possessed and one she appreciated all the more for its scarcity.

Her phone rang, knocking her from her revelry. She picked it up, noted the number was not one she recognised and answered, her mask of professionalism slipping into place. "Hello you've reached Joan Watson."

A brief pause," Hello Joan, it's Elvira, from yesterday." The voice was gentle, a million miles away from the harshness of yesterday's interaction. "I hope you don't mind, I asked Sherlock for your number. I just wanted to check in with you, make sure you're ok."

Joan was momentarily stunned. The soft voice and tentative tone was so far removed from the powerful Mistress she had encountered yesterday. " umm it's ok, thanks for your concern." She replied, her businesslike mask falling away.

"I'm glad your all right Joan, I can't apologise enough for what happened. Sherlock, well he tends to push me, he's one of my more demanding clients," Elvira explained. "I don't actually go in for the whole 'whips and chains' side of the lifestyle usually. Sherlock is the exception to the rule. He often throws up.... Obsticals, picking the locks on handcuffs, generally pushing the boundaries of our relationship."

At this Joan broke in, "I understand Elvira, you don't need to worry. Sherlock has already made his apologies and we've spoken about what happened."

"I'm so pleased to hear that Joan, I feel like I broke one of the cardinal rules. This lifestyle is all about trust. Without that it all goes to shit. I was so worried when he told me he wasn't expecting you to come home. I just figured it was another of his games" Elvira was so open, so friendly that Joan couldn't help but smile. The genuin concern was so evident in her voice. "But anyway, enough about him, I want to discuss you."

Sudden panic welled deep in Watson's belly. She didn't want to discuss her preferences with some strangers, didn't want them shared with Sherlock. 

"I want you to be honest with me Joan, taking Sherlock out of the equation, did you enjoy it. Totally confidential, no judgement, just honest curiousity." Elvira enquired.

Joan paused before answering, "this is just between us, you won't discuss it with him?" "Hell no Joan, I'm a professional, I'd never do that. The only reason I've discussed Sherlock with you is because of the nature of our meeting. He gave me his permission when I spoke to him earlier. I promise you this is just between us" Elvira sounded more like the dominatrix from yesterday as she said this, confident, self assured. Joan cleared her throat before responding, "Honestly Elvira, I'm not sure. I mean, once I got past the shock it was kind of hot, but it was Sherlock and that is a boundary I just can't cross. To be truthful I'm not keen on handing over control, it's not really in my nature."

"That's fair enough," Elvira replied, "I didn't really get the sub vibe from you but it's worth asking the question. If you ever want to explore more, well you have my number. To be honest the way you keep Sherlock in line, I think with a bit of training you'd make quite the dom from what I hear. It's not all about sex, in fact for some people sex doesn't come in to it. So you know, call me, if you want. No pressure, but I think we could have some fun!" With that Elvira ended the call.

Joan took a deep breath, centring herself. Since moving in with Sherlock she'd had some odd conversations, but that was definitely the first time she'd been propositions by one of his sexual partners. Huh, so much for boundaries today, she thought, shaking her head to clear it. She picked up her still warm mug in one hand and Clyde in the other preparing to head downstairs and begin her day in earnest. 


End file.
